Such a hinged bogey is known, in particular from FIG. 2 of Document FR-2 036 071.
In that bogey, the two cross-members are split on the longitudinal central axis and resiliently interconnected by means of the hinge device which is constituted by two plates including two, four, or eight resilient blocks.
These plates occupy considerable height, as shown in FIG. 3 of said document FR-2 036 071, thereby causing the central position of the bogey to be very voluminous in the vertical direction, and thus making it unsuitable for certain applications, e.g. for applications requiring a floor level which is low over the rails.
In addition, the hinge device is on the longitudinal central axis of the bogey, which complicates installing a motor since motor installation must take place on half a cross-member. Such a bogey is thus mainly a load-carrying bogey.
The object of the present invention is to reduce the vertical extent of the bogey while enabling a motor to be fixed properly on a cross-member, said bogey being equally suitable for use as a driving bogey as a load-carrying bogey.
The solution proposed by the present invention consists in providing each longitudinal member with a cross-member including a portion in the form of a cantilevered beam, in mounting these two cross-members head-to-tail, and in interconnecting them by means of a shaft which allows rotation of the longitudinal members only about the central transverse axis.